My Promise To You
by Nauchi KirikaRE22
Summary: GREP "Mau kemana kau hnnn..." Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Naruto meringis kesakitan akibat cengkraman Sasuke yang menyakitkan. Inari hanya mampu berdoa agar sesuatu tidak terjadi pada Naruto. 3 gadis fujoshi hanya mampu menahan nafas...Warn: SasuNaru BL/YAOI!


Konoha High School, adalah tempat para siswa/siswi yang berprestasi dan juga tempatnya anak-anak berekonomi kelas menengah keatas, Sekolah dengan fasilitas yang sangat baik, serta Sekolah yang memiliki sederet prestasi yang dimiliki oleh para muridnya. Bukan hanya itu, sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah yang paling popular karena banyaknya pemuda tampan serta kaya. Dan yang unggul adalah, mereka sangat pintar!

Jadi, apakah sekolah ini cocok untuk anak yang memang memiliki ekonomi kelas menengah kebawah?

Jawabannya, adalah cocok dan tidak

Mengapa seperti itu?

Karena setiap anak yang kurang mampu bisa masuk disekolah ini dengan syarat mereka pintar dan tentunya dengan jalan kepintaran itulah mereka mendapatkan bea siswa untuk memasuki sekolah elit dan tersohor ini

Sedangkan tidak cocoknya adalah, karena setiap anak yang kurang mampu dan bersekolah disini pasti akan terkena bully-an dari murid KHS itu sendiri, terkadang juga ada sih yang berasal dari kalangan atas akan terkena bully-an

Tapi...

Jika mereka memang sudah berurusan dengan sang pangeran sekaligus pemilik sekolah tersohor ini!

Contohnya pagi ini, kalau begitu mari kita lihat atau tepatnya membaca fanfic ini. Apa yang terjadi? pastilah hal yang terjadi sudah ada diotak para Author ataupun Reader tentunya.

Hampir semua murid berkumpul melihat apa yang terjadi disekitar parkiran sekolah dengan satu pemuda yang juga merupakan siswa KHS tengah dalam kondisi mengenaskan. kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi?

Inilah resiko yang harus mereka rasakan jika beraninya mengusik ketenangan dari beberapa pangeran sekolah, atau mungkin para pemuda tampan yang di panggil 'pangeran sekolah ' itulah yang tengah mencari gara-gara lalu membully-nya?

Entahlah...

Itulah watak mereka, arrogant, dingin, egois dan kejam

Siapa yang tidak takut dengan mereka? mereka adalah para pemuda yang memiliki saham terbesar atas sekolah ini, membuat mereka bisa dengan gampang berbuat semena-mena disekolah ini

Para guru?

Jangankan para guru, kepalah sekolah saja segan terhadap mereka, jadi jika ingin memasuki sekolah ini, tolog diikir-pikir ulang dan cari taulah dulu seluk beluk sekolah ini.

Siswa yang malang itu terduduk dengan lumpur yang baru saja dilempar para murid karena berani berurusan dengan sang penguasa Sekolah. Ia menunduk meratapi kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat dan itu sangat beresiko tinggi. Biar bagaimanapun ia masih ingin sekolah disini, mana mungkin dia bisa keluar sekolah ini dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal? masa hanya karena berbuat salah, itupun karena tidak adanya kesengajaan haru keluar sekolah. Ia masih ingin membanggakan orang tuanya karena berhasil masuk di sekolah terbaik ini

Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menginjak kaki pemuda itu

"aaarrgghhh..." jerit pemuda itu kesakitan, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya berwajah datar dan jangan lupakan para penonton yang memiliki pandangan berbeda-beda. Ada yang kasihan, suka, hanya diam dan ada juga yang biasa saja karena sudah terbiasa melihat adengan pembully-an ini

Siswa itu masih kesakitan dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis melihat orang yang ia bully kesakitan. Jangan salahkan tingkah kasarnya yang semakin menjadi ini! Salahkan orang ini yang beraninya mengotori mobil kesayangannya! dan juga moodnya yang buruk dikarenakan sesuatu

"inilah akibatnya jika ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha!" ucap Sasuke datar sambil menatap tajam orang dibawahnya. Ia mengangkat kakinya dari kaki pemuda itu dan berdiri seperti biasa.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai "jika ada yang berani mendekatinya, maka siap-siap berurusan denganku!" ancam Sasuke dengan nada datar dan rendahnya

Semua yang menyaksikan serta mendengarkan sebuah ancaman yang dengan mulusnya keluar dari bibir pemuda tampan itu hanya mampu mengangguk dalam diam

Sasuke berbalik dan pergi bersama Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji dan Gaara

Dan...

sepertinya, minggu ini pemuda malang tadi akan menjadi target pembully-an untuk jangka waktu seminggu ini

**Disclaimer: Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Title: "My promise to you"**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Posting Story By: Nauchi Kirika – Chan**

**Warning: OOC, BL, YAOI, Typo's berserakan dimana-mana, Cerita mudah ditebak, cerita pasaran, EYD berantakan, Alur ngebut, De El El**

**Summary: ****_GREP "Mau kemana kau hnnn..." Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Naruto meringis kesakitan akibat cengkraman Sasuke yang menyakitkan. Inari hanya mampu berdoa agar sesuatu tidak terjadi pada Naruto. 3 gadis fujoshi hanya mampu menahan nafas...Warn: SasuNaru BL/YAOI!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heappy Reading All**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi disalah satu kelas, tepatnya dikelas XI IPA.A masih belum ada yang mengajar, sehingga para murid masih ricuh didalam kelas

Tap

tap

tap

Semua siswa/siswi langsung melihat kearah depan pintu, merasa heran dengan guru yang sering terlambat kini datang lebih cepat walau terlambat juga. Semuanya kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing dan suasanapun menjadi hening

"Ohayou..." sapa Kakashi selaku Guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka

"Ohayou Sensei" jawab para murid serempak

Tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa yang berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengangkat tangannya "Sensei, kenapa kali ini masuknya kurang telat?" Tanya Siswa itu kurang sopan

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya "karena dijalan sudah tak ada nenek-nenek yang membutuhkan bantuan" jawab Kakashi ngawur. Para murid hanya ber 'Oh' ria lalu mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang entah apa yang mereka bicarakan

"Ehem..." dehem Kakashi ketika melihat anak didiknya saling berbisik dan tidak memperhatikan dirinya yang sedari tadi belum juga duduk dikursi guru. Semua murid menatap Kakashi

Sekali lagi Kakashi hanya mampu tersenyum dibalik maskernya "kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ujar Kakashi. Semua murid kembali riuh dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"laki-laki atau perempuan Sensei?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pink. Haruno Sakura

Kakashi memandang Sakura sejenak "Kita lihat saja. Silahkan masuk" ucap Kakashi dan menyuruh sang murid baru untuk memasuki ruangan kelas

Tap

selangkah masuk semua murid langsung memandang sang murid baru

Tap

Dua langkah para murid mulai melihat dari atas sampai bawah

Tap

Langkah ketiga, semua siswa langsung merona, Fujoshi mulai senyum gaje dan para siswi yang merasa normal menatap tajam sang murid baru

Sang murid baru terlihat gugup, sehingga Ia melangkah pelan dan ragu. sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya bagi dirinya lagi untuk berhadapan dengan banyak orang, apalagi mereka semua memandangnya dengan berbagai pandangan yang entah apa karena sang murid baru tidak berani menatap langsung mereka

Murid baru itu berhenti tepat disamping Kakashi

Kakashi hanya memaklumi sikap murid baru yang ada disampingnya "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Sang murid baru dengan perlahan menatap semua murid baru dengan ragu dan takut

DEG

para Siswa langsung terhipnotis dengan warna mata yang jernih didepannya, wajah manis serta rona merah yang terpasang dengan jelas di pipi chubby-nya

"Na-nama saya, Namikaze Naruto. mohon kerja samanya minna-san" ucap murid baru yang ternyata adalah Naruto

semua murid kembali berbisik-bisik tentang Naruto, membuat Naruto bingung harus apa lagi, ia memandang Kakashi. "hm... kalau begitu silahkan duduk disamping Inari" perintah Kakashi seakan mengerti arti tatapan Naruto padanya

Siswa yang bernama Inari langsung saja mengankat tangannya, agar Naruto tau dia harus duduk dimana.

Naruto melihat ada yang mengangkat tangannya, Ia mengangguk "permisi sensei" pamit Naruto lalu hormat dan menuju bangkunya. Kakashi hanya mengangguk sambil melihat Naruto

Naruto duduk dibangkunya, tepat disamping Inari. Naruto tersenyum "hai..." sapa Naruto ramah

Inari hanya mengangguk lalu menghadap kedepan, tapi ia kembali memandang Naruto ketika Naruto terus saja memandangnya "aku seperti pernah melihatmu" ucap Naruto pelan

Walau ragu, Inari mengangguk. ia juga pernah melihat Naruto saat ia sedang bekerja di café, tapi Ia merasa sangat tidak pantas untuk bergaul bersama orang yang ada disampingnya, karena Ia tau Namikaze dan belum lagi karena kejadian tadi pagi, ia tidak mau orang yang disampingnya ini akan terkena bully-an.

bagaimanapun, walau sekaya apa orang itu, tapi jika sudah berani berurusan dengan Uchiha, tetap saja tak akan berpengaruh.

Uchiha adalah segerombolan orang sombong, angkuh, kejam serta perusahaan terbesar pertama dijepang, dan tentu itu mengalahkan perusahaan Namikaze yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar kedua, pikir Inari

Naruto tersenyum "kau adalah teman pertamaku disini, hehe... karena hanya kau yang kukenal" tiba-tiba Naruto berkata seperti itu, membuat Inari gelagapan. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa, mana mungkin ia membuat anak baru yang tidak bersalah ikut dalam masalahnya yang memang mengharuskan tidak boleh ada yang mendekatinya

"Tapi..."

"Kau tidak ingin berteman denganku?" Tanya Naruto dengan mimik wajah kecewa

Sekali lagi Inari gelagapan melihat ekspresi kecewa Naruto "Bu-bukan!" ujar Inari

"kalau begitu kita teman" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Inari hanya membuang nafas pasrah, ia berharap semoga saja Naruto tidak terkena bully-an dari senpainya

"baiklah" ucap Inari pasrah. Naruto tersenyum "kalau begitu siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto pelan, takut mengganggu. padahal mereka berdua sedari tadi terus saja dilirik beberapa siswa/siswi secara diam-diam

"Inari" jawab Inari pelan. Naruto mengangguk dan merekapun menghadap kedepan untuk melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang Kakashi jelaskan

.

.

.

Riiiingg Riiiinnggg

Dengan bunyinya bel, pertanda berakhir pula waktu pembelajaran dan digantikan dengan waktu istirahat yang memang sudah ditunggu-tunggu beberapa siswa/siswi

Kakashi membereskan buku-bukunya lalu keluar kelas dengan tak lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan

kelas menjadi ribut dengan para murid yang ingin berkenalan dengan Naruto, sehingga meja Naruto banyak di kerubuni para siswa yang berdesak-desakan ingin berkenalan

berbeda untuk Hinata, Sakura dan Ino yang mulai mengambil handphone mereka, kapan lagi mendapatkan gambar seorang Namikaze yang terkenal imut serta manis itu? Inilah kesempatan bagi mereka "kalau dilihat-lihat, Naru cocok deh kayaknya dengan Sasuke-Kun" celetuk Hinata dan langsung membuat Sakura dan Ino memandang horror Hinata

"tidak-tidak-tidak, jangan deh, Sasuke-kun terlalu kejam untuk orang seperti Naru, yang ada Naru malah jadi bahan bully-an" ucap Sakura sangat tidak menyetujui apa yang Hinata katakan. "ya, aku setuju, kan kasihan mahluk imut seperti Naru di bully, uuhh... gak tega" sambung Ino juga tidak setuju

Hinata terkekeh, inikan Cuma pendapatnya saja, tapi kenapa kedua rekannya sampai segitunya?

"Ino-Chan, Saku-Chan, aku hanya berpendapat saja kok" ujar Hinata dan kembali terkekeh

Sakura dan Ino hanya diam dan tetap memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh "aku tidak melihat Inari, kemana dia?" celetuk Ino bertanya kepada kedua temannya

Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama menggeleng "dia sepertinya menjauh, takut Naru akan bersamanya dan pasti Naru akan terkena masalah juga" jawab Sakura masuk akal. Hinata mengangguk "dan aku sungguh tidak terima jika Naru terkena bully" ucap Hinata pelan

"Hm..." guman Sakura dan Ino

"kalian!" teriaik Sakura tiba-tiba, Ino dan Hinata menatap Sakura serta semua yang sedang berdesak-desakan ingin berkenalan dengan Naruto juga langsung menengok kesumber suara "kalian semua pergi!" usir Sakura dengan mata berkilat marah, Para murid langsung saja bubar dan memilih keluar kelas disbanding berhadapan dengan para ratu sekolah yang terkenal Fujoshi

Naruto bernafas lega, ia sangat bersyukur ketika para wanita yang tidak dikenalnya menolongnya "terimakasih" ucap Naruto dan melempar senyuman termanisnya kearah 3 gadis yang sudah menolongnya itu. Hinata, Ino dan Sakura kontan saja langsung memerah dan berterika 'kyaa... kyaaaa...' dalam hatinya

Naruto menatap ke 3 wanita itu dengan kepala dimiringkan, membuatnya semakin kelihatan imut sekali 'kawaaaiiii...' jerit sekali lagi ketiga gadis itu seakan ingin pingsan ditempat, hanya saja mereka tetap menahannya

"ya, sama-sama Naru-chan, hm... kalau kamu butuh bantuan, silahkan minta tolonglah pada kami" ucap Sakura dengan suara selembut mungkin agar tidak ada kesan kecurigaan untuk Naruto.

perlu pemberitahuan, bahwa siapa saja yang mereka anggap manis dan berpoteni menjadi Uke, mereka akan selalu melindunginya dan setelah itu mulailah mereka untuk menjodohkan mahluk manis itu dengan orang yang sudah mereka pilih, setelah itu baru mereka mengintai mereka dengan kamera agar mereka dapat merekam semua yang terjadi. itulah mereka, rela melakukan apapu demi hal yang dapat memuaskan hobi mereka

Naruto mengangguk lalu "ah, kalau begitu kalian bisa mengantarku kekantin? tadi Inari mengajakku kekantin tapi dia tidak ada sekarang" ucap Naruto. Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk "tapi nanti kau jangan berbuat macam-macam ya, apalagi mendekati Inari" ujar Sakura

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung "kenapa? Inari adalah temanku" Tanya Naruto

Ino dan Hinata memandang Sakura, mereka merasa berat untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. tapi agar Naruto tidak terkena bully-an, maka merekapun harus menjelaskannya "Inari adalah korban bully-an pangeran sekolah, siapa saja yang mengganggu dan mendekati Inari apalagi untuk membelanya, maka orang itu juga akan terkena imbasnya" jelas Sakura

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya "loh, kok begitu? memang salah Inari apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"susah menjelaskannya, yang penting kamu jangan sampai terlibat dengan pangeran sekolah" jawab Ino tegas, mana mau dia jika uke terpilihnya ini akan terkena bully-an. Yang ada, wajah manis dan mulus itu akan hilang dong jika sampai babak belur segala!

"jadi mau kami antar kekantin?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat Naruto hanya diam. Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu ikut berjalan bersama ketiga gadis itu

.

.

.

"apa-apaan ini! lepas!" teriak Inari ketika saat ini ia tengah ditarik oleh segerombolan siswa yang diyakininya adalah suruhan Uchiha itu. ia memberontak untuk melepaskan tarikan yang tidak berperikemanusiaan itu namun nihil, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia hanya sendiri disini

tadi, sewaktu Naruto dikerubuni oleh beberapa siswa untuk berkenalan, itu merupakan usahanya untuk kabur agar menjauh dari Naruto, tapi ia malah ditemukan oleh orang-orang suruhan Sasuke untuk membawanya menuju kantin, dan berakhirlah ia dengan ditarik secara paksa seperti saat ini

"diamlah! atau dia akan semakin murka nantinya" geretak salah satu pemuda suruhan Sasuke. Inari langsung diam seribu bahasa dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan hidupnya sekarang, karena jika melawanpun percuma, malah ia yang akan terkena imbas dari perlawanannya.

Iapun sampai didalam kantin dan langsung berdiri dihadapan para pangeran sekolah dan lepaslah sudah tarikan kasar yang tadi diterimanya. Inari memandang takut kearah pemuda-pemuda yang tampan dan juga manis itu

"sekarang, pesankan kami makanan!" perintah Neji

Inari terdiam, ia tau akhrinya dari semua ini, mereka pasti akan memesan yang aneh-aneh lalu ia yang akan disuruh untuk mencoba terlebih da –

"hn, kami hanya ingin jus, dua jus apel, empat jus tomat. semua itu diberikan garam, mengerti!"

tuh kan, apa yang Inari bilang, mereka pasti akan memesan yang aneh-aneh, apa pula jus dimasukin garam? aneh bukan?

dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Inari mengangguk pelan lalu pergi memesan apa yang pangeran sekolah itu inginkan, walaupun pesanan mereka yang aneh, ia tetap tidak bisa menolak. Dia sudah pernah melihat salah satu temannya yang terkena pukulan telak saat tidak sama sekali menjalankan perintah

Inari membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa gelas jus dengan hati-hati, tapi kesialan menimpanya, ia tak sengaja menginjak lantai yang basah dan licin, entah apa yang ia injak. Itu membuatnya jatuh terpeleset dan jus di atas nampan itupun tumpah membasahi bajunya

Sasuke cs yang melihatnya menyeringai lalu beranjak dari tempatnya bersama temannya "apa yang kau lakukan dengan jus kami hm..?" nada datar, dingin, tajam dan menusuk. Itulah yang Inari rasakan ketika mendengar suara Sasuke

Inari menunduk takut atas kesalahannya yang amat fatal "ma-maafkan saya Sa-Sasuke-sama" ucap Inari dengan badan yang bergetar takut

semua murid berkumpul, meninggalkan acara makan mereka untuk menyaksikan hal yang sudah menjadi tontonan wajib bagi mereka disekolah ini. berbagai tatapan mereka berikan kearah Inari, dari yang tatapan iba, mengejek sampai tatapan senang atas penderitaan inaripun ada

Sasuke melirik kedua temannya, Neji dan Gaara. Mereka berdua yang merasa dapat lirikan yang sudah tau apa maksudnya, Neji dan Gaara maju kedepan lalu berjongkok melihat wajah Inari "apa yang kau lakukan hm? kau membuangnya?" Tanya Neji penuh penekanan

Inari bergidik ngeri semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut "bu-bukan" jawab Inari dengan suara bergetar

"lalu? menjatuhkannya?" kali ini Gaara lah yang bersuara

"Sa-saya terpeleset, makanya semuanya jatuh" jawab Inari jujur

Sasuke menyeringai lalu ikut berjongkok menarik dagu Inari secara kasar "kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Inari bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam yang Sasuke tunjukkan untuknya, membuat bibirnya susah untuk berkata apapun

BUAGH

satu pukulan berhasil mendarat dengan mulusnya kewajah Inari, membuat sang korban merintih kesakitan. Ia ingin sekali memegang pipinya yang ia yakini sudah membiru akibat pukulan Sasuke, tetapi tangannya sudah dipegang oleh Neji

BUAGH

"inilah akibatnya jika berani menjatuhkan jus tomatku!" tajam dan datar, Inari langsung saja merasakan sensasi yang sangat mengerikan. mulutnya tetap tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

BUAGH

"ugh..." rintih Inari

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan lalu melepas pegangan pada dagu Inari. Ia berdiri dan menatap jijik kearah Inari saat ini yang sudah basah, serta seragam yang kotor akibat jus yang tumpah "sekarang terserah kalian ingin apakan dia" ucap Sasuke datar dan kembali ketempat duduknua untuk menyaksikan pengeroyokan. Neji dan Gaara juga langsung menyingkir. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya menatap bosan kedepan

semua siswa yang tertarik akan tawaran sasuke langsung saja memukul habis-habisan Inari yang memang sudah babak belur. Mereka melakukannya tanpa ada rasa kasihan sama sekali, yang ada mereka malah menyukainya

didepan kantin. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino hanya menatap bingung kantin yang kini ramai "ada apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

Hinata menghela nafas panjang "perbuatan mereka pastinya" ucap Hinata pelan, membuat Naruto mengernyit "pangeran sekolah itu?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga gadis didekatnya

"ayo" ajak Sakura lalu menarik Naruto kedalam kantin, mereka memasuki kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan tontonan seru sampai mereka dapat barisan depan, tapi Naruto berada dibelakang Sakura

"astaga" pekik Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya

"stop" teriak Kiba. semua yang memukul Inari berhenti, mereka menjauh dan terlihatlah Inari yang sudah babak belur bahkan sampai berdarah "i-inari" guman Naruto

"nah, kau lihat yag disana, mereka itu adalah pangeran sekolah" ucap Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke cs. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan mataya terbelalak kaget "kejam" lirihnya

Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Inari dan menarik kerah baju Inari secara kasar "sekrang, katakan kenapa kau menumpahkannya!" perintah Sasuke

Inari tetap diam

BUAGH

Sasuke memukul perut Inari dengan lututnya, membuat Inari kesakitan hingga terjatuh. Sasuke menyeringai melihat korbannya kali ini

"kelihatannya moodnya sangat buruk sekarang" guman Shikamaru yang mendapat anggukan dari Kibaa dan Gaara

"an – "

Inari menutup matanya saat ia melihat tangan Sasuke yang akan memukulnya lagi

BUAGH

"ughh..."

Inari merasakan tak ada pukulan sama sekali, tapi ia mendengar seseorang didepannya merintih kesakitan. Inari membuka matanya dan 'Naruto'

tak ada bedanya dengan Inari yang kaget. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata juga kagetnya minta ampun, mereka menutup mulut mereka bersama orang – orang yang menyaksikan adegan itu

sedangkan teman Sasuke hanya menatap iba sang korban yang ingin menolong Inari

berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terbelalak, kagetnya bukan main. Bukan ia senang, melainkan ia shock atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada orang didepannya ini

Naruto memegang perutnya yang sakit, ia yang semula menunduk memandang mata onyx Sasuke dengan sayu "Dobe" guman Sasuke pelan

mata Naruto memerah dan perlahan cairan bening keluar dari sepasang mata indahnya. sang penonton hanya mampu menatap bengong mereka, suasana kantinpun hening, semuanya diam membisu

Berbalik arah untuk melihat keadaan Inari, Naruto memapah siswa itu, tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih belum sembuh dari shocknya. Ia menatap semua murid yang masih terdiam lalu beralih memandang Sasuke

Tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali baik dari Sasuke maupun dari teman-temannya, Naruto berjalan bersama Ibari. Namun, baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan –

GREP

"Mau kemana kau hnnn..." Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Naruto meringis kesakitan akibat cengkraman Sasuke yang menyakitkan. Inari hanya mampu berdoa agar sesuatu tidak terjadi pada Naruto. 3 gadis fujoshi itu hanya mampu menahan nafas mereka ketika mendengarkan suara datar, dingin serta menyimpan kemarahan luar biasa. sama halnya dengan para penonton yang menahan nafas, sedangkan teman Sasuke hanya mampu menyaksikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

Naruto berbalik memandang Sasuke tajam, ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan serta aura membunuh yang keluar dari pemuda revan itu "lepas!" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan. Matanya masih saja lembab karena sisa-sisa air matanya tadi

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan lembut "tidak, lepaskan dia! atau – "

"atau apa?" semprot Naruto marah. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke karena Ia yang beberapa tahun menghabiskan waktunya untuk pengobatan sekarang melihat Sasuke bak iblis yang sedang mengamuk

Sasuke ingin marah besar kali ini ketika mendengar Naruto mementingkan 'korbannya' dibanding dirinya. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin bisa menyakiti pemuda manis didepannya ini, Ia hanya bisa menahan amarahnya agar tidak berbuat kasar pada Naruto

para penonton semakin mempertajam mata serta telinga mereka, melihat dan mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka sangat penasaran akan hubungan Sasuke dan pemuda pirang itu, apalagi mereka tidak pernah melihat tatapan lembut Sasuke

"atau kau akan aku kurung Dobe" jawab Sasuke datar

Naruto mendengus mendengar ancaman Sasuke, Ia tetap memapah Inari. tidak tau apa kalau orang didepannya sudah seperti iblis yag siap membunuh siapa saja yang berani mendekati Naruto. para penontonpun hanya bingung atas apa yang Sasuke katakan

"lepas Teme!" teriak Naruto dengan memperdengarkan suara cemprengnya

Sasuke menyeringai "kau tau Naru-koi? siapapun yang berani bersentuhan denganmu akan terkena apa?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri jika sekarang pipinya merona karena Sasuke menggunakan 'koi' untuk memanggilnya. Sama halnya dengan seluruh penghuni kantin, tidak percaya bahwa pemuda pirang yang manis itu adalah –

"jangan bercanda!" teriak Naruto marah. Ia ingat saat seseorang mencoba merangkulnya dan Sasuke yang langsung memisahkan dirinya bersama orang itu secara kasar, lalu Sasuke yang langsung memukul dan juga membuat orang itu dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah sifat Sasuke

"kapan aku akan bercanda Dobe" itulah jawaban Sasuke, terdengar santai namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya sangat murka saat ini!

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, melihat sikap possessive Sasuke kembali "tapi dia sedang terluka parah Teme, dan semua itu akibat ulahmu!" ucap Naruto lemah, susah memang menghadapi Sasuke yang semena-mena

Sasuke mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto yang menyalahkan dirinya, karena memang semua itu ulahnya "kalian, bawa dia ke UKS" perintah Sasuke kepada beberapa siswa yang langsung mengangguk patuh. Langsung saja Sasuke menarik Naruto kepelukannya, membuat pemuda manis itu langsung kaget dan menabrak dada bidang Sasuke. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung saja mencubit perut Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih menganggur

"sakit Dobe" ucap Sasuke

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal "siapa suruh kau bertingkah seenaknya Teme!"

"hn" jawab Sasuke kembali acuh

Naruto menggeram marah saat Sasuke menjawab dengan perkataan wajib Sasuke itu. "menyebalkan!" rutuk Naruto dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke da –

DEG

Naruto langsung menunduk malu ketika melihat seluruh penghuni kantin menatap dirinya dan Sasuke 'uuh... seemua ini gara-gara Sasuke!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Ia sangat malu saat ini, menjadi perhatian orang-orang adalah hal yang sangat Ia hindari

Tau akan perasaan Naruto saat ini, Sasuke tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan tan itu dengan lembut "ayo" ajak Sasuke, pergi keluar dari kantin yang sedari tadi terasa pengap. Ia menatap tajam siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto, Ia terus saja tertunduk malu sambil membalas genggaman Sasuke

setelah SasuNaru pergi semua yang ada dikantin mulai bersuara, dan kantin yang tadinya hening kini menjadi ribut akibat para penghuni kantin. Para fujoshi alias Hinata, Ino dan Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum gaje saat ini, tengah menyusun rencana untuk pasangan baru sekolah ini

berbeda dengan ketiga fujoshi akut itu, Teman-teman Sasuke hanya mampu diam membisu melihat tingkan unik Sasuke "tidak aku sangka orang sepertinya seposessive itu" guman Kiba yang mendapat persetujuan oleh Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara

"Hn, mendokusai" guman Shikamaru dengan kata wajibnya

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus membawa Naruto, menariknya menjauhi orang-orang dan ketika Ia sampai didepan pintu, Ia membukanya dan menarik Naruto masuk. Ia menutup pintu dan menarik Naruto ke pagar pembatas pembatas

"kenapa kau menarikku kemari Teme?" Tanya Naruto ssambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke ingin memakannya sekarang juga!

"Hn"

Naruto kesal saat mendengar jawaban itu "tetap seperti dulu" guman Naruto lalu memandang langit yang biru, sama seperti mata indahnya. Ia tersenyum samar sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah manisnya

GREP

Tiba-tiba tangan putih dan juga kekar memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto. Ia tau siapa pelakunya, maka dari itu Ia hanya membiarkan pelukan itu, tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menyingkirkan tangan putih itu. Rasa nyaman langsung ia rasakan dikala tangan putih itu semakin mempererat pelukannya, rindu merasakan ini lagi

"kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau sudah pulang Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Ia mencium aroma Naruto, aroma citrus yang sangat disukai dan dirindukannya

Langsung saja Naruto manyun saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke "bagaimana aku mau memberitahumu kalau kau lebih memilih pergi bersama temanmu dibanding kerumahku bersama keluargamu. ku kira kau sudah melupakanku, jadi yah sudahlah" jawab Naruto, terdengar sekali kalau nada bicara diakhir kalimat Naruto itu sedikit kecewa

Sasuke tertegun, memang Itachi waktu itu menyuruhnya pulang untuk mendatangi acara tapi entahlah, Sasuke tidak tau acara apa itu. lagipula Sasuke saat itu sedang asyiknya bermain game bersama teman-temannya, makanya menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Anikinya sendiri

"maaf, aku kira itu acara untuk pertemuan rekan bisnis Tou-san" sesal Sasuke. Ia membalikkan badan lelaki pirang yang lebih pendek darinya itu, langsung saja mata mereka bertemu "aku tidak akan melupakan calon 'istriku' kelak. bukankah aku sendiri yang membuat janji padamu, jika kau sembuh, aku akan langsung meminangmu. Saat itu kau sangat senang dan bertekat untuk menuntaskan pengibatanmu" jelas Sasuke yang menurut Naruto adalah kata terpanjang dalam sekali tarikan nafas

Senyum langsung mengembang dibibir pink Naruto, semburat merah juga tak luput dari kedua pipi chubbynya, apalagi tatapan bahagia yang langsung ditujukannya pada Sasuke, membuat sang revan tak tahan jika tidak tersenyum "kukira kau lupa Teme, maaf atas kesalah pahamanku" ucap Naruto sedih

Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang itu sayang "Hn, jadi bagaimana?"

Naruto tersenyum cerah, memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang rapih dan putih itu "sembuh total dan dinyatakan terbebas dari Kanker" jawab Naruto

GREP

Senang akan kabar yang sangat baik itu, Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Naruto, dalam hati ia hanya bisa berterimakasih pada Kami-sama atas kesempatan yang diberikan untuk Naruto agar sembuh total dari kanker, untunglah penanganannya sangat cepat, jadi tak makan waktu banyak untuk proses penyembuhannya

"Syukurlah, aku sudah lama menunggunya" guman Sasuke

setelah memeluk Naruto, Ia langsung mengecup bibir itu lembut, menawarkan rasa cinta yang tulus melalui penyatuan bibir mereka, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya sangatlah mencintai Naruto lebih dari apapun. saat-saat yang ditunggunyapun akhirnya terkabul, Ia bahagia bisa berada didekat Naruto kembali dan untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi, Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk –

_Selalu menjaga, menyayangi dan membahagiakan Naruto, sampai ajal menjemput dirinya dan Naruto pula_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Sudah teme, aku masuk dulu ya" ucap Naruto lalu melepas genggaman tangannya, memandang Sasuke yang sepertinya masih tidak rela berpisah dengan Naruto barang sebentar saja

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh lalu membalikkan badan Sasuke, ingin mengusirnya karena Ia masih sangat malu jika diperhatikan banyak orang

Sasuke kembali lagi memandang Naruto dan menyeringai –

CUP

"Nanti aku akan kemari saat bel pulang" ujar Sasuke dan pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. Sampai saat ia pulih, Ia menatap sekeliling dan –

BLUSH

dengan wajah memerah ia segera memasuki kelas lalu langsung duduk dibangkunya, murutuki Sasuke yang mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan orang banyak. sungguh membuatnya malu!

Dilain tempat, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino hanya mampu menahan aliran darah mereka yang mungkin akan keluar sambil memegang handphone yang menampilkan SasuNaru yang sedang berciuman tadi. mereka merasa, dari semua pasangan yang mereka dapat, baru kali ini mereka menemukan pasangan yang mampu membuat mereka setengah hidup, apalagi melihat atau membayangkan SasuNaru melakukan adegan ranjang, mungkin mereka akan tepar ditempat

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**FIN**

**SELESAI**

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaa... (teriak gaje) jelek ya minna? gak bagus kaaann?... hwaaa... aku bisa gila! ini pertama kalinya aku membuat FIC SasuNaru, FIC yang selalu membuatku menjadi orang gila kalau membaca milik author-author hehe...

gimana FIC SasuNaru perdana aku? apakah masih kurang baik? aku masih menerima kritik dan saran loh, kalau diperkenankan sih aku akan membuat fic SasuNaru dengan multi chap, kalau bisa sih, soalnya ide dah nangkring diotak, jadi doain yah minna (?)

yup, sekian cuap-cuap Kirika

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak REVIEW minna yah :D

Salam. Nauchi Kirika – Chan...(RE)


End file.
